


Death the Kid's judicial caning (18+)

by spookyshinigami



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: :|, Butt Plugs, Caning, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Other, Please don't judge me, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Smut, Soul Eater - Freeform, Spanking, Yaoi, blowjob, don't read this if you are uncomfortable with extreme spanking, idk why i wrote this, mostly consensual, mostly porn with plot?, okay, public, soul x kid, thanks...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyshinigami/pseuds/spookyshinigami
Summary: hi! this is a very gross story i wrote about death the kid getting in trouble and getting a caning in front of his friends.  it's really awful and i feel very embarrassed, but i figured I might as well upload it anyway since most of the stories i write are gross and have a lot of porn so..yea!!!   oh, and everything in the story is *mostly* consensual. meaning characters are doing something they already know well and actually want to do.  in part of the story, it is not *exactly* consensual because Kid is accepting punishment, but whatever. anyway please don't judge me..haa..ha...i write a lot of stories, so i am planning to use this site more since I haven't used it in a very long time and I quite honestly have little idea of how it works!!!!! :/  for the record, i mainly write soul eater fan fiction, mainly soul x kid fanfiction, occasionally some blackstar x kid fanfiction as well as crona x kid, maka x crona, and maka x tsubakiin the past I also wrote stuff for osomatsu-san.. I also write attack on titan fanfics occasionally. (Levi x Eren haha)  I also write original work for my own characters and stories. (the main project I'm working on is little angel kyandi!)okay, enjoy the story ;;!!





	1. Judicial Caning part 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a very gross story i wrote about death the kid getting in trouble and getting a caning in front of his friends. it's really awful and i feel very embarrassed, but i figured I might as well upload it anyway since most of the stories i write are gross and have a lot of porn so..yea!!! oh, and everything in the story is *mostly* consensual. meaning characters are doing something they already know well and actually want to do. in part of the story, it is not *exactly* consensual because Kid is accepting punishment, but whatever. anyway please don't judge me..haa..ha... 
> 
> i write a lot of stories, so i am planning to use this site more since I haven't used it in a very long time and I quite honestly have little idea of how it works!!!!! :/ for the record, i mainly write soul eater fan fiction, mainly soul x kid fanfiction, occasionally some blackstar x kid fanfiction as well as crona x kid, maka x crona, and maka x tsubaki
> 
> in the past I also wrote stuff for osomatsu-san.. I also write attack on titan fanfics occasionally. (Levi x Eren haha) I also write original work for my own characters and stories. (the main project I'm working on is little angel kyandi!)
> 
> okay, enjoy the story ;;!!
> 
> thanks !   
also, please feel free to give me feedback so i can improve! thanks so much!! :D

note: contains caning, a form of punishment where a wooden cane is harshly whacked across the buttocks.  
please do not read this if you are uncomfortable with extreme sexual situations, depicting punishment or other suggestive topics.

It was a pretty normal afternoon in Death City… Soul and Maka were peacefully hanging out in their home, Maka was reading and Soul was using the computer in his bedroom… Blackstar and Tsubaki were hanging out in their place, spending special time together… Death the Kid, Liz and Patty-- oh. Except for one thing. Kid remembered that his father wanted to talk to him about...something.

Liz and Patty were upstairs playing a game on the Nintendo Wii. Which was a perfectly normal activity to engage in. Kid, on the other hand-- was in his bedroom, pacing back and forth, in deep thought...something seemed off about his bedroom.

“I think something is placed asymmetrically.” Kid said to himself, feeling irritated. He softly rubbed his chin with his thumb and first finger, looking up, scanning the paintings on his walls with intense amber eyes. “Something is asymmetrical! And I mustn't have it like that. No, not at all. It must be symmetrical!! It has to be!!!!”

He grumbled under his breath and resumed pacing, feeling very stressed. “No, no...something is wrong, something is out of order, and I cannot figure out what it is. I wish I could figure it out. It’s hard to explain, but...It feels like something is asymmetrical, but it isn’t right in front of me, or… It’s hard to identify.”

Kid went over to his desk and gently, with thin, delicate fingers, picked up the pencil jar (where he kept his writing tools, such as pens, pencils and highlighters) and placed the small jar a little closer to the left. It had seemed to be off a bit. But then he shook his head...saying, “No! That wasn’t it, either. It looked perfect just the way it was before.”  
He placed the pencil jar back to where it was previously, but he felt frustrated because it still seemed to be in the wrong position. He moved it back and forth, little by little, trying to find the perfect placement...but then hid his face behind his hands and began to cry.

“I can’t do it! It just doesn’t work! I can’t believe I messed it up!!! I’m a horrible, disgusting, filthy disgrace to the world, I can’t do anything right, I’m awful, I deserve to die!” 

A sharp knock to the door of his bedroom interrupted his sobbing. He gasped and whined a little, but then hid his face in his hands again, trying not to look at the horrible mess he had just made for himself.

The knock repeated, this time it was a little louder and harder. Kid had assumed Liz and Patty were out there, and were going to ask him for help with something, which he obviously couldn’t do, being a horrible, disgusting, filthy disgrace to the world who couldn’t do anything right...but he was very wrong. A voice came from outside the door, a low, masculine, quiet voice-- it was his father. 

“Kid, open the door right now, please.” Death’s voice was rather stern. Kid whimpered and turned around, painfully so, from the mess he created-- the abomination-- tears softly plopping down his cheeks, feeling his tummy sink, he felt so sad that he had destroyed the perfection and beauty of his bedroom. He went and opened the door slowly, and when Death saw Kid standing there...the shinigami’s head lowered in shame and tears softly rolling down his cheeks and down his chin, and his arms placed in front of him like a child who was trying to hide himself… Death felt very worried and confused.

“Kiddo, what’s wrong?” Death asked in a very gentle voice, cooing softly. “Are you okay?”

“N-No, it’s quite alright, Father...I know I’m a disgusting piece of garbage, I know I don’t deserve to be here anymore, I keep messing things up, I just deserve to die…” Kid let out a sad sob. Death’s eyes narrowed a little in slight frustration.

“Stop that nonsense right now, Kid. It’s okay! I’m sure you just made a mistake. Now, I need to talk to you about something important.” Death responded to this softly, “May I come in, please?”

Kid perked up a little when hearing this, confused about what this “important” thing must be about. But he still felt sad and depressed in the back of his mind. He had failed to find the asymmetry in his bedroom, and ruined a part of his desk in the process.

He stepped back into the room a little, and said in a soft, somewhat shy voice, “Yes, Father, of course. What did you want to speak to me about?”

“Well, that’s what I’m about to tell you, isn’t that right now, Kiddo.” Death quietly came inside, slowly closing the door behind him. Kid twitched a little, why did his father close the door? It must be a very important matter, then…

“Come sit, now, son. We’re going to discuss it.” Death sat down on Kid’s bed, his very big, soft, large bed-- made for a little prince, just like Kid, of course. It was a very soft, comfortable bed with a double mattress and a canopy draping down, and a couple pillows and a warm blanket. Kid’s plush rabbit toy whom he liked to call Puddles was placed neatly in the center of the bed. Kid loved Puddles very much, and so he wanted to make sure Puddles was taken good care of.

When Death sat down, he patted the spot next to him. Death was wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of black skinny trousers, very similarly to what Kid was wearing, but Death had a black tie dangling down from his shirt while Kid just had his shinigami skull pinned to his collar. Kid noticed his father’s motion, inviting him to sit, and so he did, in a bit of a shy manner. 

Kid wiggled in his spot a little, feeling a little nervous in front of his father, worried about the important discussion and what it was going to be about.

Death turned to look at Kid and said quietly, “Now, this is going to be a bit of a sensitive topic, Kid. I know you are not very used to these types of things. So I’m going to warn you ahead of time-- this is not a light hearted discussion. This is an important discussion, and I don’t want you to be afraid. You must listen to what I have to say and try to stay calm and quiet and understand my perspective. Do you understand?”

The shinigami felt his tummy do a little jump and a flip flop in fear and anxiety. What could his father possibly mean by this? A sensitive topic? What type of sensitive topic? And why was he telling him this now? Was something bad going to happen?

Kid began to tremble. His amber eyes filled up with tears. “Yes, Father. I understand… I will be calm, I promise. N-Nothing bad is going to happen, right?” His voice got a little shaky towards the end of his sentence.

Death’s deep gold eyes softened a little, watching as Kid trembled steadily, and watching as the shinigami’s body quivered lightly. “No, son. Of course not. Nothing bad is going to happen.” His voice was very gentle, but also had a different, difficult feeling behind it that was kind of hard to describe.

There was a gentle silence. After a pause, Death began to explain.

“Kid, I want you to know that I spoke to Professor Stein earlier this week. This is primarily what our discussion is going to be about.” Death said in a quiet voice. “When I spoke to Stein, he mentioned that your behavior in the classroom has gotten quite out of hand. He mentioned a couple of things. First of all, the way you’ve been handling your OCD has not been going very well at all. You interrupt the lesson if something isn’t exactly the way you want it to be, and you haven’t been getting very good grades because you spend more time making your handwriting perfect than actually writing the answers down-- and for many of the exams that have happened, you have failed exclusively all of them, I’m afraid to say. Second of all, you behave very wrongly and disrespectfully around the other students. I reckon that Stein isn’t the only one who has mentioned this. I’ve heard negative comments from Soul and Maka as well, as well as Blackstar. Stein told me that you tried to pull Maka’s hair because one pigtail was bigger than the other. He also mentioned you’ve been arguing and fighting with Blackstar much more than usual. Blackstar feels hurt. He’s trying to make it up to you for how he acted towards you in the beginning of the year, and you haven’t really been showing any appreciation to that. You hammer him down with too many different things, you’ve been telling him to change, to be perfect like you wish he was.” 

There was a bit of a sad silence. Kid was whimpering softly during the silence and trying very hard not to cry. 

“You must understand, son. Blackstar is not going to be perfect. Soul is not going to be perfect. Maka isn’t, either. Nobody is obligated to be perfect, nobody must be perfect. Blackstar is perfectly fine just the way he is. And if you want him to change so badly, then it might be difficult for the two of you to be friends.” Death’s voice was getting a tiny bit more stern, but his voice still remained quiet and soft. “I’m very sure you want to continue to be friends with Soul and Blackstar, is that correct?” 

Kid felt as big, wet tears began to softly plop down his cheeks. “Y-Yes, Father. I want to be friends with Soul and Blackstar.” He responded in a very shaky voice.

“I’m sure you do. I know you have good intentions, Kid. I know you don’t mean anything by doing these things. But you can’t tell people what to do and how to do things all the time. Do you know what that is called? It’s called being bossy. Demanding. Policing people. And nobody, not even your own partners, Liz and Patty-- nobody is going to like that. I’m not telling you this because I’m trying to make you feel sad, Kid.” Death then said softly. “I’m telling you this because I’m your father, and I love you, and I have unconditional love for you. No matter how many times you get upset over something that’s out of place, no matter how many times you tell me to change something...I will always love you, Kid. But other people are not going to be like that. Other people will eventually get upset or hurt or feel uncomfortable. I want you to continue having relationships and I want you to continue getting along with your friends...so I’m just trying to do the best for you, son. I hope you know that.”

There was another soft pause.

Kid was still fighting back tears, but it was very difficult to keep them inside. Eventually he couldn’t hold it in anymore, and began to cry softly. His father’s eyes softened with genuine love and concern, and he came a little closer to his son and gently placed his big hand upon Kid’s thin shoulder.

“Don’t cry. You’re doing a good job having this conversation, Kid. We should have spoken about this a long time ago. It’s important that we talk about these things, and I don’t think we’re doing that enough, unfortunately.” Death whispered, gently rubbing and massaging Kid’s shoulder as the poor shinigami trembled and sobbed. “Now. We’re going to discuss the important point of this conversation, okay? This is an important aspect of this conversation. You need to listen to me carefully. Understood?”

Kid nodded in between little sobs, feeling very sad and shameful inside.

He never should have tried to pull Maka’s asymmetrical pigtails. He never should have yelled at Blackstar for wearing an asymmetrical shirt to school. He never should have made an irritated comment on Soul’s asymmetrical jacket. He was just making everybody upset. He wanted to make people happy. He wanted them to understand. And he wanted them to think he was perfect, he wanted them to think that he was an ideal version of himself. Maybe, just maybe...if he was symmetrical...then it wouldn’t make him as upset when other people weren’t symmetrical. But this in fact was not the case. And he forever hated himself because of it.

If only I could be symmetrical, was a thought that crossed Kid’s mind every day...causing him much pain and sadness. But he never could be symmetrical. He couldn’t. And it hurt a lot inside.

Death continued to speak softly. “Good. We’re going to move on from this point and address it. When I spoke to Stein… he mentioned a couple ways we could help you improve.” He then said. 

“Stein said there are a few ways to help someone correct bad behaviors. The first way is by trial and error. We try a strategy to help you behave better. The strategy can vary upon different situations. For example, your handwriting on a test. Stein could give you three chances to erase a mark on the paper. After you’ve erased three times, and your chances are up, you can’t erase on the paper anymore. If he catches you trying to erase something again, he will implement a consequence. Which goes to the second way to help someone, like yourself, correct bad behaviors. The second way is punishment. If you act out, or get upset, or misbehave, or do something wrong or undesired...you are punished.”

Kid squeaked a bit. “P-Punished?” He spluttered, wiggling, shuffling a little in his spot.  
Death’s eyes narrowed a little and became very cool and still.

“Do not interrupt me when I’m speaking, Kid.” He said very firmly. “It’s rude and disrespectful.”

Kid squeaked again, this time a little softer. Tears began to bubble up in his amber eyes once more. “I’m sorry, Father. I d-didn’t mean to.” 

“Good.” Death said, a little firmly. “Now. As I was explaining. You are punished, if you don’t comply with the rules given, or if you act out or misbehave. Stein mentioned to me that there are various different types of punishments you can recieve. He said for not-nice things to say, or generally unthoughtful words, your mouth should be thoroughly washed out with soap. He said for yelling or getting upset, you should be sent to a quiet empty room to sit by yourself and reflect on your behavior. The room will not be your bedroom and the room will be locked, and I will keep the key until you’re ready to come out and try again. And finally, he said for any other offense, a different type of punishment should be given-- something known as corporal punishment. I’m not entirely sure if you have heard of this before, but... Stein asked me personally about corporal punishment, specifically, to explain, if I’ve ever taken out the hairbrush when we’re at home to give you a spanking. I haven’t ever punished you like that before, Kid. But I’m beginning to think Stein’s ideas of mouth soaping, time outs, and spankings might be very effective to correct your behaviors. I told Stein that we will try these methods to teach you a lesson if you misbehave. What do you think?”

Kid, who was all choked up, had difficulty responding. His amber eyes were wide and fearful, and he was looking down at his feet instead of looking at Death’s face. “I--” he tried to say, trembling, “I- I don’t know, Father, it sounds a little…erm.. um...”

“I know, it’s a new thing to talk about.” Death said quietly. “You can tell me if you’re feeling afraid. Be honest with yourself.”

Kid swallowed. “Oh, Father. I just don’t know. I just… I don’t know if… What if I make a mistake, and you get really angry, and you p..punish me...and then I feel sad and you will be too angry to forgive me? I… I just… I don’t want that to happen, Father, I don’t. I… I love you… I do…” He felt a little shy when saying he loved his father, and blushed and brought himself into a small ball as if to hide himself as much as possible.

“Kiddo. Sweetheart. I love you, too. I promise I’ll forgive you if you make a mistake.” Death responded quietly. “You will be forgiven. I promise you that. But you must behave. That’s the bottom line. Do you understand?”

Kid whimpered and nodded, tears bubbling up at the corner of his eyes.

“Good. Finally, there’s one other aspect of this conversation we have to talk about, and then I’ll leave you be for now. This is the most important part of the conversation. This is the most important thing I have to explain to you, Kid.” Death then said. “Stein told me that there will be an immediate punishment for your past behaviors. That means you will be punished regardless of what is to come. Your punishment has already been scheduled by Professor Stein. This means since you have already misbehaved before, Stein told me you must be punished promptly. I’m sorry I have to say this, Kid. But Stein told me that the best punishment to implement is a caning in his classroom, in front of the other students. It’s a judicial style caning, meaning you will be fully bare and stripped naked, and you will be strapped down to a special punishment bench, and you will receive one hundred strokes on your bare bottom. That is the very best way for you to fully understand how your behaviors affect others, Kid. The caning will really put you in your place and teach you a good lesson. To reassure you, Professor Stein will be gentle and take good care of you before, during and after your punishment. He told me he will rub some special cream onto your bottom to help it feel better when you’re all finished.”

Kid was shaking by the time Death finished speaking. He was trembling violently, and the tears began to softly plop down his cheeks all over again. He began to sob loudly.

“Come here.” Death said softly, spreading his arms. “Come give me a hug, Kiddo. I’m sorry that you have to go through this.”

Kid wriggled a little closer to his father and sobbed hysterically into his father’s tummy. Death wrapped his arms around Kid and hugged him, giving him a warm hug, softly rocking him back and forth, back and forth in an attempt to help him feel calm and safe.

“Shh, shh.” Death softly rubbed Kid’s back with his hand. “Don’t be worried. You’re going to be okay. Tomorrow, I’ll walk you to school to comfort you, so you’re not afraid. Would you like that?”

Kid nodded sadly, his body still shaking with sobs. “I-I’m so sorry, F-Father... I promise I’ll be good…” He cried out in a somewhat abnormally very high pitched voice.

“I know you will. You’re going to be a very good boy tomorrow. I’m going to treat you when the school day is over, when you come home. Maybe we can go out together and get a little ice cream or something like that. And then when it’s bedtime, I’ll comfort you and tuck you in. I'll talk to you, ask you how you're feeling. And Liz and Patty will be there to say goodnight, too. You’re going to be okay, Kiddo. I promise.”

...

It was very difficult falling asleep that night. Kid tried to imagine what it would be like...to be on a big bench… to be hit…. on his bottom… oh, it was so frightening. And in front of all of the other students, too! It was so scary. He felt so scared. For the first time in his life, he found out that there are things to be very afraid of. For one thing, Kishins never made him feel afraid. Nothing they did in school was all that scary, despite the fact that they were doing scary stuff, Weapons and Meisters working together to keep things in order and kill Kishins that tried to attack people. But being hit on his bottom in front of all those people-- that was true fear, and Kid could definitely feel it.

In the morning, when the sky began to pale and the warm sunlight softly streamed through the windows...Kid slowly opened his eyes. He hadn’t gotten very much sleep. He felt kind of tired. But he thought he was otherwise okay. He was just more emotionally drained than physically, he was still so afraid. 

He stood up and put some clean clothes on, and then softly padded downstairs. Liz and Patty were eating breakfast. Kid went to sit with them.

Liz smiled a bit of a sly smile at Kid. “So, what was the conversation about?” she asked, fully aware that Kid had an important conversation with his father last night.

Kid blushed and wished he didn’t seem so embarrassed. “Oh… Nothing… Erm, Liz, can I please have the milk? And the cereal?”

Liz passed the cereal and the container of milk to Kid. She was still smiling a little. “Go on, then.”

Somewhat delicately, Kid ate a bit. As usual, he didn’t eat much. Death presently came downstairs.

“Good morning, Kiddo.” Death said to Kid softly, then turned to Liz and Patty and smiled at them. “Good morning, Liz, Patty.”

“Morning!” Patty chirped. Liz smiled back at Death. “Morning.”

Death came to Kid’s chair where the shinigami was sitting, and gently placed his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Do you still want me to walk with you today, Kiddo?” He asked the shinigami, causing confused glances to come from Liz and Patty’s faces.

Kid shook his head, feeling nervous. “N-No, it’s okay, Father, I think I’m okay for now...Thank you for remembering, though…” he whispered. Death smiled.

“Alright. That’s fine. Liz and Patty will keep you company for now.” He turned to Liz and Patty and asked, “You’ll take care of Kiddo too, won’t you, Liz, Patty?”

Patty started to laugh a bit and Liz said, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, but yeah, of course we’ll take care of him! He’s our Meister, after all.” 

Death smiled warmly at Liz and Patty. “Thank you, Liz. You and Patty are very sweet and good to Kid, you’re very kind Weapons. I’m sure Kid appreciates it.” He then turned to Kid. “You do, don’t you, son?”

Kid nodded quickly. “Oh, yes, I do…” He felt shy when Liz and Patty were looking at him. Inside him, he loved Liz and Patty so much, he hoped they wouldn’t be upset when they figured out that he was going to be…. You know…. Punished….

Liz stood up and gave Kid’s head a little pat and ruffled his dark hair softly. “C’mon, Kiddo. Let’s not be late again!” 

Patty laughed and hopped up and gave Kid a light, playful push. “It’s time to go!”

When watching Liz, Patty and Kid leave the house, Death smiled a bit to himself. He was happy that the three of them shared a friendship together as well.

Upon arriving in the Crescent Moon classroom, they all filed in, and everybody went to their seats-- except Kid, who was gently grabbed by the arm by Professor Stein.

“Come here for a moment.” Stein said calmly.

Kid’s tummy did a flip flop as he followed Stein to the back of the room, and then… that’s when he noticed… the big special bench that his father told him about. It was in the front of the room.

“Okay, Kid.” Stein then said to the shinigami. “I’m going to tell everybody what’s going on so they’re not confused, and then you’re going to strip naked when I tell you to. I’ll help you from there, you’re going to have to go up on the bench so your behind is exposed. I’m sure your father told you about this yesterday.”

Kid looked down, tears softly plopping down his cheeks.

Stein cleared his throat, staring down upon the shinigami, and then said briskly, “Don’t worry, it's okay. I’ll be sure to take all necessary steps to make sure you’re prepared for your punishment. You’ll be okay. It’s not going to be a problem. Okay?”

Kid nodded sadly, feeling shameful as the tears softly streamed down his cheeks.

Stein brought Kid to the front of the room. Students were talking, laughing, and having conversations, so Stein snapped his fingers and everyone’s voices faded.

“Alright, class. Today before we start the lesson, I’m going to give Death the Kid here a quick punishment so he can repay for some of his behaviors.” Stein said to everyone. Some students seemed shocked or confused.

“Is that what that big bench thing is for?” Maka asked, raising her hand.

“Yeah. It is. I ask you all to be respectful when Kid’s being punished, this is a big ordeal for him and we want to understand that he’s trying his best and learning from it. No name-calling, no teasing or laughing. If you’re quiet and respectful during his punishment, he’ll appreciate that. Won’t you, Kid?” Stein turned to Kid and asked him.

Kid had his arms placed in front of him as he was scared. “Y-Yes.” He whispered, almost inaudibly.

Stein turned back to the class and said, “If I hear anyone making loud comments or laughing, those people will receive detention at the end of the day. Now. Let’s get this over with, shall we?” He turned back to Kid and asked him, “Is there anything you’d like to say before your punishment begins, Kid.”

Kid’s amber eyes filled with tears, and he looked down, trying not to look up at anyone, and said in a very, very small voice, the very first thing that he could ever think of-- “I-I’m sorry. I...I’m sorry…”

“What are you sorry for, Kid.” Stein then said, his voice getting a little quiet and stern.

“I….” Kid suddenly began to cry, as much as he didn't want to...feeling very shameful and sad deep inside him, his tummy fluttering with butterflies. “I’m sorry for...for giving everyone such a hard time...a-and being disruptive...I never should have..it was never my intention..I’m sorry..I won’t do it again, I…I promise, I, I won’t..I..”

“Alright. I’m glad you understand why you’re being punished today.” Stein said very firmly. “Now, strip for me then, will you?”

There was a long silence. Most of the students students seemed shocked or embarrassed. Soul, Maka, Blackstar, Tsubaki, even Liz and Patty all seemed somewhat unamused, it was incredibly awkward...Kid was going to be naked in front of them?

Soul leaned over to Maka and whispered in her ear, “The fuck? Kid, is going to take all his clothes off, in front of us all?”

“I know, I wasn’t expecting this either,” Maka whispered back to him. Then she smiled a little at him and said, “Let’s try to be nice about this, though. It’s really hard for him right now.”

“Yeah, I know.” Soul responded quietly. 

Kid was hesitating to unbutton his shirt, and Stein didn’t like this. “C’mon, Kid. The quicker we do this, the quicker we can move on and start the lesson. Get your clothes off, all of them, now, please.”

“Oh! I’m sorry, Professor…”

Blushing all the while, Kid carefully took his shirt off and attempted to fold it. Stein let his hand out.

“There isn’t time to fold it now. Give it to me.”

“B..but…”

“Now!” Stein said sharply, and Kid whimpered and handed the shirt to Stein, painfully so.

There was a bit of an awkward pause as Kid began to slowly unbutton his pants, his fingers trembling. He took his belt off and handed it to Stein, then his pants came down, and he handed those to Stein as well. He was now in his boxer briefs, feeling very shameful... and feeling much humiliation as everyone’s eyes were on him now.

From where Soul was sitting, the side of his mouth upturned a little in a bit of a sly smirk when seeing Kid wore boxer briefs. They were white boxer briefs, and they were briefs, so they didn’t cover much of his thighs. He looks like a little girl, Soul thought to himself, smiling to himself. 

“Your underwear, Kid. Take ‘em off. Now.” Stein commanded, and Kid reluctantly obeyed. 

“P- Professor… This is embarrassing….” Kid squeaked in a very small voice as he held his underwear in front of his genitals in an attempt to cover them, but Stein took the underwear from Kid’s hands and put all of Kid’s clothing on the teacher’s desk as Kid stood there naked..Kid’s hands covering his penis to no avail.

“Now.” Stein gently took Kid’s waist in his hands and turned the shinigami around. Kid blushed shamefully as he was sure that when he turned around, everyone could see his naked behind. “Climb up on here. Nice and easy. That’s it.” 

Stein directed Kid, helping him up onto the punishment bench...and then had Kid laying down on his tummy upon the bench, with Kid’s bottom facing the entire class. Then Stein took the thick leather strap and placed it down across Kid’s back, then secured it to the other side of the bench, rendering Kid completely helpless. Then he did the same with the other straps, securing Kid’s wrists and ankles to the lower wooden poles of the bench. Kid had never felt more vulnerable and exposed in his entire life.

“Alright, now. That’s it.” Stein gingerly patted Kid’s exposed rear, then went over to the desk and picked up the cane. Kid blushed, embarrassed after feeling the very gentle touch upon such a sensitive spot, with Stein’s warm hand...and began to squirm against the restraints binding him to the bench.

“P-Professor, I don’t think I can do this!!” Kid sobbed out, wriggling, squirming, “Please, please let me go! Please give me another chance! I-I’m begging you!”

Silencing him, Stein opened a small bottle of cream and began to gently apply the cream to Kid’s bare bottom. Kid squeaked and mewled when feeling the cool cream on his bare bottom cheeks, it felt kind of nice, a little strange... Stein continued to rub and stroke the palm of his hand upon Kid’s bottom, spreading the cream around softly and gently. “P-Professor… d-don’t…” Kid mewled, feeling a little shy.

Stein put the cream away and stepped back, the cane in his hand. Kid squirmed and wriggled, but the professor gave the air a quick lash, testing the implement out. A sharp “crack” sound echoed through the room, causing some students to jump a little in surprise. Of course, Kid twitched, too..very abruptly, as it was startling.

“Now. This is going to hurt, Kid. I’ll give you a moment to get ready and prepare yourself.” Stein said calmly, and stood still. Kid was breathing quickly and erractly, breaking down, losing himself. “P-Professor, I’m scared, please, please don’t, Professor, I’m very scared, please, Professor…”

Stein raised the cane and tapped it against Kid’s bottom. “You’re getting one hundred strokes. You can make as much noise as you want.” He then said to the class, “If anyone feels uncomfortable and wants to step out for a moment, you have my permission to do so. Feel free.”

There was a strange, uncomfortable pause. Then Stein swung back the cane, and held it in place for a moment, trying to aim on a good spot on Kid’s bottom. 

Kid was trembling and his legs were trembling the most, his entire bottom was jiggling around in result to his constant trembling and shaking. 

Almost immediately, the pause ended and the cane came whooshing down, and firmly whipped the exposed, tender, supple cheeks of Kid's behind. Kid screamed in pain, a shrill scream that could probably be heard from outside and down the hallway. 

When Kid was finished screaming, he began to bawl hysterically. A thin pink lash had formed on the full cheeks of his bottom, right in the very center of it. Stein swung the cane back again. Kid began to tremble again.

Another firm lash, quick and precise. Kid screamed and screamed and screamed, sobbing, blubbering through his screaming. Then the second lash, then the third. Kid’s bottom was marked with three pink lashes, one higher up near the top, one in the center, and one lower down, where his sensitive “sit spots” were. (The very spot where he would feel it when he was to sit down.)

Stein continued to whip Kid with the cane. Surprisingly, nobody stepped out of the classroom. Nobody seemed to be uncomfortable. In fact, they seemed to be enjoying watching Kid’s firm, humiliating punishment. Nobody was laughing, either. They were watching silently, all having mixed feelings and reactions to the cruel punishment Kid was going through.

At around forty five strokes, Kid’s bottom was marked and bruised and the thin pink lashes were marked all over his exposed rear. Every time the cane swiftly came cracking down upon the area, his soft bottom cheeks would bounce and jiggle a little in natural reaction to the harsh implement, and he felt so embarrassed but it was hard to feel any feeling because all he was thinking about was the pain he was in; when it was going to end. He was screaming and crying hysterically.

At one hundred or so strokes, Stein paused and asked the class, “I wasn’t counting properly. Did I give him one hundred?”

Soul shook his head. “You didn’t.”

“I didn’t? Hm.” The professor gave the air a quick crack experimentally. 

Kid was beginning to panic. “N-No, no, no, Professor, please, please no, don’t, Professor, pleASE!!!” 

Stein sighed quietly. “Well, if I didn’t give him a full hundred, that wouldn’t be fair. His sentenced punishment was one hundred strokes in total. I’ll give him twenty more to be certain.” He said, and swung back the cane again. Kid screamed and cried and wriggled helplessly.

“Please, Professor, please, don’t! It isn’t fair! Please don’t do this! Please!! I’m begging you! Pleaaaaasssseeeee!!!” Silencing him, the cane came whooshing down and whipped his bruised and marked bottom again. Kid screamed and howled in pain, squirming and kicking feebly against the restraints, his bottom bouncing and jiggling. 

After twenty extra strokes, the whipping finally stopped. Kid broke down and finally sobbed nonstop. He sobbed and sobbed and bawled hysterically, loud, clear sobs that could be heard throughout the entire classroom.

“There we go.” Stein’s voice was very gentle. “All finished.”

Stein padded quietly over to his desk and took out a bottle of soothing vasoline, and a spray bottle of water. Kid was still sobbing as Stein came back over to him.

Stein sprayed a bit of water upon Kid's bottom, it felt a little cool, it was helping cool the stinging sensation off a bit. Then Stein went to his desk, picked up a washcloth, then came back to Kid and patted the shinigami’s wet bottom dry, so it wasn’t as wet anymore. Then he applied the soothing cream to Kid’s bottom. Kid was sobbing and trembling.

As he was watching, inside him, Soul felt kind of aroused. He already had a bit of an erection by the time the punishment started, and now he felt sort of weird and very aroused, he didn’t really know why. Watching Kid scream and cry was getting him hard, and he couldn’t help it. It was just so...intimate. The whole thing was very intimate. And...what would they call it...erotic?

Shit. I can’t be hard at this. That’s gay, Soul thought to himself, shaking his head in disappointment. Then he paused. ...Oh fuck. Am I gay?

Stein unstrapped Kid from the bench and gently helped him stand up. Kid was sobbing openly in front of the class. He was shaking and felt like he was going to fall down.

“You may rub your bottom, Kid.” Stein said in a calm voice.

Kid obeyed sadly, and his hands went behind him to touch his burning, tender, supple bottom cheeks. His bottom was stinging and it was very painful.

“Now. I want you to go and put your clothes back on, now, Kid.” Stein said, pointing to the pile of clothes upon the teachers desk. “Go on and do it now. Then we’ll move on.”

Sobbing, Kid waddled over to his clothes and feebly put them on again. Stein came over to him and watched quietly.

“Okay. There you go. All better now.” Stein said calmly as Kid was fully dressed again. “You may go back to your seat, Kid. Try to follow along with the lesson, okay?”

Kid shook his head sadly, tears plopping down his cheeks, a sad, shameful expression upon his face. “P-Professor…”

“Come on now.” Stein said in a gentle voice.

“P-Professor, may I…” Kid tried to say, hoping he wouldn’t make Stein upset. “M.. May I be excused?” 

There was a pause. 

“You may not, Kid. You’re still in class and thus you must participate like everyone else. That’s how it works. Now, go sit down.”

Kid whimpered softly. “B-but… Just a small break, Professor…? Please?”

There was a quiet pause. Eventually, Stein sighed quietly. “Alright. I guess a break wouldn’t be a problem. You may have a short break, but I want you to come back in the classroom in five minutes. Is that understood?”

“Y-Yes, Professor…. I understand…” Kid got very shy, and came a little closer to Stein. Stein stood still, just letting Kid do this. Then, in a very shy manner...Kid softly wrapped his arms around Stein’s big waist… giving him a small hug, of sorts. Stein smiled a little.

“Go on. You did a good job. Go take a break.”

Kid then went outside and Professor Stein continued on with the lesson.

Kid sat down on the floor in the hallway, on his bottom, and it hurt to sit down. He buried his face in his knees and began to cry.

Later on that day, class ended and Soul was thinking of talking to Kid. Probably during lunch or breaks between classes… He wasn’t really sure what to say, but he wanted to tell Kid something along the lines of… you were pretty brave, getting your ass beaten like that in front of the whole class. He didn’t want to hurt Kid’s feelings, though. He’d just say it really calmly and nicely. 

He spoke to Kid on lunch break during third period.

“Hey.” Soul came over to Kid, who was sitting by himself at a table and not really eating anything. Soul sat down next to the shinigami, and smiled at him. “You doing okay there?”

Feeling shy, Kid glanced up at Soul. “Oh...Hi, Soul.” His eyes seemed to be a little pink from crying so much.

Soul placed his hand gently upon Kid’s shoulder. “Hey, listen, I just wanted to tell you. I’m really glad that you were able to do a good job earlier. I know that wasn’t easy. Just...good work being so brave, that’s all.” He said, matter of factly. Kid blushed and looked down at the spot in front of him.

“Oh…” He tried to say, although it was difficult to talk about it. “Thank you, Soul…”

Soul smiled a little. He had a feeling Kid was feeling a little embarrassed, and decided to leave it at that. “No prob, Kid. See you around.”

He patted Kid’s head, softly ruffling Kid’s dark black hair, and then ran off. Kid’s cheeks were a very warm, rosy pink...and as he blushed deeply, he felt his heart flutter a little. What was that feeling called again?


	2. Getting closer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright! this chapter has a blowjob scene. uhh..yea.   
okay, that's all I'm gonna say for now.   
hope its okay! feel free to give me any suggestions

chapter 2.  
\---

Soul and Death the Kid were spending time together at Soul’s place. Maka and Crona were also there, they were both in Maka’s bedroom. 

They have sort of developed a type of relationship where Soul would have Kid over, and Maka would have Crona over. It was rather different than what was expected, but a while back, Soul discovered he liked Kid more, and Kid felt the same. Similarly, Maka discovered her love for Crona. Crona felt love for Maka as well. Blair remained at Soul and Maka’s place as usual, teasing the weapon and meister pair for their weird attractions for both Kid and Crona.

Soul sighed as Kid sat on Soul’s bed. The shinigami was just waiting for Soul to speak. He blinked innocently at the albino, an endearing expression upon his face. “Soul?”

“So, uh..” The albino rubbed the back of his head with his hand awkwardly. He was feeling kind of horny. It had been a long while since Kid’s previous caning, maybe about two or three months. But that image never seemed to leave Soul’s mind. Kid’s marked and bruised bottom, the tears softly streaming down his cheeks as he cried… 

“Yes?” Kid asked once more, smiling a bit of a shy smile at Soul. “Go on.”

Soul was also kind of worried about asking Kid to do something intimate. From a lot of eavesdropping and listening to various conversations, he knew Kid was a virgin. Soul- He himself wasn’t. He had previously had sex with Maka, only once. It was just casual love making, since they are very close friends. But he knew it would be slightly different to have sex with the shinigami now because Kid is a boy. 

However, he had never actually had the chance to jack off after Kid’s caning, and he really wished he had. Because now all he could think about was taking Kid’s virginity away. He kept thinking about... Kid’s butt. Those very soft, supple cheeks, and those soft milky thighs… 

After just spacing out for a moment, Soul coughed a bit and stared down. Rather awkwardly, he asked the shinigami, “Well, I was going to ask you something kinda weird. You okay with that?”

Damn, I sound so uncool right now, Soul thought in the back of his mind. 

Kid blinked in confusion, his amber eyes widening like a little scared fawn’s. “What do you mean?” He asked in a soft voice. 

Soul glanced up at the ceiling, then back down at Kid again. “Uh…” 

There was a slightly awkward pause. 

“What I mean is… I was going to ask you something personal. It’s about…” Soul tried to say, feeling awkward and embarrassed bringing this up. “It’s about, you know. Sex.”

Kid’s cheeks flushed, a warm pink dusted across his soft face. “O-Oh…” He looked down, feeling incredibly shy. “Those types of things?”

“Yeah, but it’s nothing bad. Do you feel okay if I touch you a little?” Soul asked, smiling a bit at Kid, a very soft, gentle smile. 

Quite suddenly, Kid’s entire body felt warm and hot to Soul’s words. His body was reacting every moment with Soul, Soul's every movement. He was scared and shy and wasn’t sure what it would be like. What was going to happen? He'd never had sex before. It might be interesting... But he knew Soul would never hurt him. ..Right?

“Oh... Soul, that’s very kind of you. I'm flattered, that you would be interested in doing something like that with me. I…” Kid tried to say, blushing, “I wouldn’t mind…But please try to be very gentle with me, I'm not very experienced…erm..at the moment...”

Soul smiled. “Of course I’ll be gentle with you, Kiddo...I said I loved you, remember?” He said softly. “And I meant it.”

Kid mewled a little bit, still blushing warm and pink. It made him feel all warm and fluttery inside when Soul called him “Kiddo”...that was his pet name, that was what his father would call him… it was a little different hearing it come from Soul. But it made him feel very submissive and… maybe even a little aroused? Although he never often felt aroused before. He has never even masturbated. 

(There had been a time when Liz would masturbate in her bedroom every so often, but Kid would always give her privacy. But he always wondered why people would do those types of things. Of course, he genuinely understood that it was just a way for people to feel good… it was just a foreign topic for him, as he never had done it himself. Maybe once in the shower a little bit, but not that much at all.)

“Ah… Yes. I love you, too, Soul.” Kid then said, blushing, feeling shy. It always gave him a strange little feeling inside him to say “I love you”. Especially to Soul. It was hard to describe what the feeling was…

Soul smiled calmly, and came a little closer to Kid as he sat besides him. He lifted his hands, towards Kid’s waist. “Is it okay if I touch here a little?” He asked gently, looking into Kid’s eyes. 

Kid felt really shy and small, and wiggled a little in his spot, looking down. “O-Okay…”

Soul gently placed his hands down upon Kid’s soft waist. Kid squeaked a little when he was touched, a tiny squeak of pleasure. 

“There. Aw, you squeaked.” Soul smiled a little more, gently rubbing his hands up and down Kid’s body. “Are you embarrassed?”

Kid mewled softly, the sensation was very soothing, and he felt loved… and somewhere inside him, in the back of his mind, he wanted to touch Soul, too. 

“Soul…” Kid wriggled a little closer to Soul, and Soul’s hands fell still upon Kid’s soft waist. “Oh… I’m sorry… I forgot to ask… m-may I? Too?”

“You wanna touch me?” Soul repeated, smirking a little. 

Kid nodded, a shy expression upon his face. 

“Alright. I’ll take my shirt off. You can feel there.” Soul removed his jacket, and then slipped his shirt off. Kid blushed deeply when seeing Soul’s toned, muscular chest...the large stitched up scar going down the middle was asymmetrical, and he didn’t like that, it made him upset! But somewhere inside he was too fascinated and in awe to say anything about the asymmetry. For a moment he wasn't sure what to feel at all.

“Go on.” Soul said, smirking like a sly fox. 

“Mm…” Kid came a little closer, delicately placing his soft thin hands upon Soul’s chest. Soul felt arousal build up in his tummy, smiling a little down upon Kid, his cheeks flushed. Kid began to softly rub Soul’s chest, being very gentle with Soul’s scar. Presently, he touched one of the stitches on Soul’s scar with a soft finger. 

“Does it hurt…?” Kid asked softly, giving Soul a soft, sympathetic expression. 

Soul shrugged. “Nah. Not all that much.”

“Oh…” Kid continued to be gentle and touch Soul’s chest, as Soul touched Kid’s waist at the same time. “Well...I’m sorry that it happened to you… It must feel a little strange…”

“Yeah, I guess. Thanks for showing concern, Kiddo.”

“Yes, of course. It’s asymmetrical, though…” Kid pouted a little, looking up at Soul with a pouty expression upon his face, his cheeks warm and pink. “And I don’t like that…” 

“Ah...sorry.” Soul laughed a little..a low, quiet chuckle.. giving Kid’s waist a gentle squeeze. Kid mewled at the sensation. “Would be nice if it was symmetrical, huh?”

Kid nodded. His expression became a little tense all of a sudden. “Yes, it would be. I really wish it was…”

“Yeah.” Soul smiled a bit, and decided to change the topic before Kid got stuck on it any more. “Hey, Kid. Do you know what a blowjob is?”

Kid blinked innocently, looking up at Soul with a puzzled expression upon his face. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” Soul laughed a little, quietly. “I’ll tell you what it is, kay?”

Kid nodded, gently holding onto Soul’s broad shoulders. 

Soul felt somewhat awkward, it felt like it would be a little difficult to explain to Kid what it meant to give oral sex, of all things. “So it's gonna sound a little new to you, but I want you to promise me you’ll stay calm, okay?” Soul said quietly, giving Kid’s waist another soft squeeze. He looked directly into Kid’s amber eyes. “Can you stay calm for me?”

Kid nodded, a pleading, desperate expression upon his face. “Yes, Soul. I promise I’ll be calm.”

“Good.” Soul smirked a little, he loved how obedient Kid was being, he even wanted to degrade Kid a little because of it...but he tried to keep his mind on one thing at a time. “What I mean when I say ‘blowjob’ is ‘oral sex’. Meaning, you get on your knees and suck my cock. I’m pretty sure you haven’t had sex before, but I’m also pretty certain you’ll enjoy it. However...if you don’t think you can, or you don't want to- we certainly don’t have to, we can do stuff together in other ways. Does that make sense?”

Kid blushed a deep, warm, rosy pink. He wasn’t expecting this. Somewhere inside him, he felt his tummy flutter with butterflies. He began to wonder...what...what did Soul mean? If...if he meant his penis...what could it possibly look like? It was very intimate and questions were spinning around in Kid’s head. But he decided to be honest and tell Soul how he was feeling.

“Oh..Yes, Soul…I think it does make sense. Thank you for explaining… I think I…” Kid tried to say, and then paused. “Mm! I think I would like to try it… but…”

“Yeah?” Soul began to gently rub his hands up and down Kid’s waist affectionately.

“I’m…I’m rather nervous.” Kid admitted, blushing and looking down with a somewhat shameful expression upon his face. “I’ve never even touched my own private parts before.”

Soul smiled a little. “Hey, it’s okay.” He said in a very calm, gentle voice. “You didn’t have to. Even if you haven’t done something like this before, doesn’t mean you can’t learn how to do it. A good way to learn more about something is to give it a try, right?”

“Yes, I suppose..”

“And I’ll guide you and show you what to do.” Soul then said, shuffling a little closer to the shinigami and gently rubbing their noses together, showing affection. Kid blushed pink. “Do you think you’ll be okay with that?”

Kid nodded, feeling a little shy. "Yes, Soul."

Soul lowered his voice a little...speaking much quieter. “I’m also gonna have to put you in your place for a while.” He said in a low, quiet voice, somewhat huskily. “That means I’ll have to speak a little differently to you than you’re used to. Is that okay?”

Kid whimpered softly. “What do you mean?”

Soul blinked slowly, his red eyes cool and still without much expression, though he was smiling a little at the shinigami. “I’ll have to be a little firmer with you, and... say some stuff I don’t mean. It’s only to help both of us feel good, and it’s just for play. I promise I’m not gonna hurt you, Kiddo.”

Kid whimpered a little, his lower lip trembling and tears bubbling up in his eyes, as he felt somewhat surprised (and a little nervous). “Yes, Soul…”

“Good boy.” Soul gently removed his hands from Kid’s waist, “Get on your knees.”

Kid did so, dropping to the floor on his hands and knees and going in between Soul’s legs, blushing and whimpering. He felt very small and submissive as Soul stared down upon him...it was almost if Soul beared some level of power, from being in this position, with Kid under him.

“Look up at me.” Soul said calmly, leaning forward a little and gently taking Kid’s chin in his firm, but gentle fingers. Kid’s head was brought up a little so he was staring directly at Soul’s face. Kid whimpered, a very pleading, submissive expression upon his soft face.

“I’m going to tell you what you need to do, and you’re going to be a good boy and follow through. Understood?” Soul told him quietly. 

Kid nodded multiple times. “Yes, Soul. I promise. I’ll follow through…”

“Good.” Soul then let go of Kid’s chin and put his hand near his own crotch area to show Kid. “See that?”

Kid nodded, mewling a little.

“You’re going to suck that.” Soul said to him. “It’s gonna feel a little strange, but I want you to do a good job for me.” Kid mewled and whimpered and held onto Soul’s legs softly, looking up at him with a desperate expression upon his face. “Unbutton my pants.”

Kid hesitated, blushing. “Oh! Y..your pants?” 

“I’m not gonna repeat myself, Kid. Unbutton my pants. Now.” Soul didn’t ask, he commanded. Kid wilted a little, but desperate to please Soul, he did as he was told...his soft thin fingers trembling as he unbuttoned Soul’s maroon skinny jeans. He paused when he got the last button open, waiting for an instruction. He blushed when he saw the obvious lump in Soul’s boxers, a big lump that indicated that Soul was hard. It made him feel very shy. He had never seen a penis when it was erect before.

Soul guided Kid’s hand to his boxers, and Kid gasped. “C’mon. Take my dick out. You can do better than this, can’t you?” Soul told him, and Kid whimpered, feeling embarrassed.

“I’m sorry…” The shinigami whispered, blushing. “I haven't done this before…”

“I know.” Soul stared quietly down upon Kid, and Kid blushed when seeing Soul’s huge penis out of the boxers, hard and erect, warm and fleshy and dripping with a bit of precum at the head. “Despite that, you’re gonna do a good job for me. Aren’t you?”

“Y- Yes, Soul…” Kid stuttered, lifting his hands and...for the first time in his life, softly touching Soul’s penis. He blushed deeply. “I promise I’ll make you feel good, Soul.”

“Good boy.” Soul smiled a little. 

Kid squeaked and softly began to rub Soul’s penis with his fingers. Up and down, touching the head of Soul’s penis occasionally. His fingers were very soft and feathery and delicate upon the warm organ-- and felt really good in Soul’s perspective. Kid touched the very tip of Soul’s penis, softly touching the wet semen at the head, then moving his hands down again and touching the base, rubbing with the entire palm of his hand as well as his fingertips. Soul groaned a bit in pleasure. “Yeah, just like that.”

As well as feeling submissive and strangely lustful, Kid felt a little odd. As mentioned, this was the very first time he’s ever done this. Soul’s penis was very firm upon contact, and it felt a little stiff...if Kid could describe how it felt. It was kind of difficult to put into words, how he felt. Kid noticed that when he would touch the large, tubular organ, it would get even a little warmer and more firm and stiff. He also noticed the more he touched it, the more of that wet stuff came from the very end. His cheeks were a warm, rosy pink as he stroked Soul’s manhood.

Eventually, Kid couldn’t really bear the anticipation and curiosity anymore, and brought his face closer to Soul’s big, hard penis. He gently touched his lips against the head, kissing it very softly and sweetly, and Soul grunted and grabbed onto Kid’s dark hair. Kid mewled and brought his tongue out, and licked the head, and his tongue circled around and around the head slowly. Soul groaned in arousal.

“Suck it.” He said, very firmly. Kid squeaked and looked up at Soul with a sad, pleading expression upon his face, so pitiful.

“Please promise not to hurt me, Soul…” Kid whispered, his amber eyes wide and shimmery as he stared up at Soul with the most priceless expression upon his face.  
Soul stared down upon him quietly.

“I won’t.” The albino responded quietly. “I know you’re a little nervous. Now go on.”

The shinigami’s tummy fluttered with butterflies as he opened his mouth slowly and took Soul’s penis inside his mouth, swallowing it deep. Soul gasped, “Fuck…”

Kid gagged a little as Soul’s penis went deeper into his mouth, and he pulled it out of his mouth slowly, whimpering...Soul’s penis remained hard, pink and wet, bobbing up and down in the cool air of the bedroom. Soul grabbed Kid’s head, taking a wad of Kid’s dark hair in his hand and grabbing it into a fist, and brought the trembling shinigami closer. “Who said you could take it out? Finish up.” Soul said firmly, and with his other hand, he slapped his penis against Kid’s cheek. Kid gasped and mewled and continued where he left off, desperate to make Soul feel good like he said.

He swallowed Soul’s penis, suckling at the head, then bringing it all the way deep in his mouth. He gagged a little again, and he could feel it going deeper down his mouth and slowly down his throat. It felt weird and kind of slippery and gross. He liked this feeling, though, he liked being under Soul, so vulnerable, Soul could do anything he wanted to him...and it made him feel filthy and disgraceful. He was a little scared that his father would punish him for engaging in sexual activity so openly. He knew his father... wasn’t really all that open in talking about things like this.

But for now he wanted to be with Soul, and he wanted to enjoy the moment. He loved Soul so deeply that it was making his heart hurt-- like a deep feeling of heartache in his chest, but not of loss-- a feeling of love and desperation and admiration instead, as well as some nervous feelings, like he wasn’t good enough, or he didn’t deserve to be with someone like Soul. Someone like Soul...Someone who was so loyal, and so kind, and so strong...and someone who would protect his partner…. Kid knew that Soul was very protective of Maka, and would always take care of her, and keep her safe. And it was making him feel happy, but also a little sad. Would Soul take care of him, too? Was he also a priority to Soul?

Before he could think properly, startling him… a thick, wet, clearish-white liquid came spilling from the head of Soul’s penis and onto part of his face and neck. Kid squealed and jolted back abruptly, disgusted. It was all over him! It was gross! And he didn’t like it!

“Oh no!!” Kid cried out, lifting his hands and touching his face, feeling some of the wet liquid upon the side of his face. “Soul, I have to go to the bathroom…”

“No, you don’t.” Soul said in a very firm voice, and with his finger, pointed at the floor of the bedroom which was splattered with the liquid. “Lick it up.”

“H-Huh?!” Kid cried out, tears bubbling up in his eyes. “I can’t! It’s all over me! I need to get it off…”

“Lick. It. Up.” Soul hissed, glaring steadily at Kid. “Now.”

Hearing the sincerity in Soul’s voice, Kid rushed to obey, lowering his head so his face was directly above the wooden floor. He whimpered loudly. “Soul, I can’t do this. It’s gross… I don’t think I can!”

Soul stood up quietly, glaring, and padded over to the behind of Kid. “It’s not a question, Kid. It’s an order. And lift your ass up so I can see it.”

Tears welled up Kid’s eyes and the hot tears began to slowly stream down his face. With a very nervous expression upon his face, full of discomfort, he raised his behind in the air and began to slowly lick at the semen on the ground. It tasted absolutely awful. Soul glared quietly at Kid as the poor shinigami struggled to get as much semen off the floor as possible.

“I should punish you for talking back to me instead of doing what I asked,” Soul said to Kid in a quiet, firm voice. Kid twitched from his position on the ground. “Bad boys deserve to be punished.”

“N-No, Soul...please…” Kid squeaked in a very small voice. 

Soul crouched down on one knee and with very gentle hands, he placed his hands upon the cheeks of Kid’s behind, which was still raised in the air. Kid bounced in his spot, feeling small and vulnerable.

“The professor caned you not that long ago.” Soul mused, and brought his hands to Kid’s waist and began to slide Kid’s pants down. With his face against the floor, Kid blushed a very deep pink. “How would you feel if I did the same thing that he did to you?”

“Soul…” Kid felt his entire body heat up, he was all flustered and blushing, he felt very submissive and...aroused. It was a little different than when his father told him he was getting a caning, because right now, it was more sexual.

“Sit up.” Soul let go of Kid’s waist, and stood up. Kid slowly obeyed, standing up so he was facing Soul. He blushed and looked down as he stood in front of Soul, and the albino smiled a bit. “Maybe I should give you a spanking.” 

Kid blushed and whimpered softly. “B..But…”

“If you took that punishment Stein gave you, if you could take being whipped with a cane in front of the whole class, then you can take a spanking.” Soul retorted, smirking a little. Kid whimpered again, and tears began to bubble up in his amber eyes all over again.

“But Soul… You can’t do that… It would hurt, and…” Kid closed his eyes and let the tears softly roll down his cheeks. “I love you, Soul…”

There was a short pause. Soul smiled a little, a soft smile.

“It’s okay. I love you too, Kid,” the albino responded in a very gentle voice. Then Soul’s red eyes softened with understanding. “But sometimes it’s necessary to be punished by someone you love, right?”

Kid nodded sadly, whimpering a little.

Soul quietly padded over to the bed and sat down, and patted his knee with his hand. “I’ll show you what to do, and you’ll be okay.” He then said. “Come here.”

Kid could feel a burst of butterflies fluttering in his tummy. In a shy manner, he padded over to Soul like he was asked. Soul then gently took the shinigami’s waist and lifted him up onto the bed, and up onto Soul’s warm lap.

Kid wiggled and squirmed, feeling embarrassed. With gentle hands, Soul rubbed up and down Kid’s waist, very softly and gently... and then softly rubbed Kid’s bottom. Kid blushed and squeaked softly when the sensitive spot was touched, almost immediately, and Soul smiled a little bit of a sly smile. He was finally getting to touch Kid’s butt. Finally. It was a good feeling.

“You have a really nice ass,” Soul remarked, rubbing Kid’s butt, softly stroking both soft round cheeks of Kid’s behind with two hands. Occasionally he would give Kid’s rear a good squeeze. Kid blushed and his tummy fluttered, holding onto Soul’s strong legs with soft fingers and looking away into the distance. “Erm...I do?”

“Yeah, you do.” Soul responded to this while smirking slightly. “Man, I wish I could take a picture.”

Kid blushed even more, wiggling his hips a little. “You...You would?”

“Yeah.” Soul brought Kid’s waist a little closer with his hand. “After you get your spanking… can I take a picture?” He asked in a very low, husky voice filled with lust. 

Kid closed his eyes and mewled, wiggling his hips and butt around, bouncing a little in his spot upon Soul’s lap. “Well… I suppose… But, you have to promise you won’t show anyone! I’d be so embarrassed…” 

Soul’s smirk faded into a soft smile instead. “Don’t worry, Kid. I won’t show anyone.” He said in a gentle voice, it sounded very sincere and for a moment Kid felt a level of trust between him and Soul. 

“Oh..thank you…” The shinigami whispered, nuzzling his face onto Soul’s leg a little. “That makes me feel relieved… I would be worried if somebody saw it. It would be very embarrassing. But I suppose if you must show someone, I’d prefer if you showed some of our friends instead. Like Maka, or even Blackstar… but I don’t know why you would want to do that, anyway…”

Soul smiled softly, staring lovingly down upon Kid. “It’s okay. I promise I’ll ask you before showing anyone. I don’t want you to feel embarrassed or sad, and I’m sure you don’t either, yeah?”

Kid nodded shyly. “Yes.”

“Good.” Soul gently gripped onto Kid’s waist with his hand, and brought his other hand up in the air. “You’re getting forty five spanks, I know you haven’t gotten this in a while but you’re still getting a good amount to teach you a lesson.”

Kid whimpered softly, his bottom trembling. 

“We’ll keep your underwear on for now, but after we get a good rhythm, I’m takin’ them off.” Soul then said, and took a moment to strengthen the muscles in his arm— he wanted to make sure when he hit Kid’s behind, it would sting and hurt a lot. “Stay still.”

Kid mewled and tears bubbled up in his amber eyes, and there was a pause, filled with anticipation and arousal. Almost immediately, with a steady speed Soul’s hand came whooshing down— and swifty, firmly spanked Kid’s bottom. Kid squealed in shock. “Ah!!”

Soul swung his arm back and gave Kid another. Kid cried out and arched his back, raising his bottom in the air, giving Soul an good opportunity to give the shinigami a couple more. Kid blubbered softly, crying out in pain. “Soul, wait!”

The firm spanks continued, Kid’s bottom trembling and bouncing with every hard slap. Soul’s expression transitioned from cool and calm to very stern and even a little bit angry. He was fully prepared to give Kid a hard punishment in which the shinigami so rightfully deserved. He continued to spank Kid, and Kid cried out pathetically and kicked his legs back and forth. 

Soul paused for a moment and with his hand, he pushed Kid’s legs back. “Stop kicking.” The albino said firmly, “If you continue to kick, I’ll pin your legs down and really blister your ass, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want that, now do you.” Kid blubbered and shook his head as a “no”. Soul made a little “tsk” sound in disappointment. 

“Good, I didn’t think so.” Soul responded quietly, softly placing his hand down upon Kid’s bottom and rubbing him a little once more. There was a light shade of pink from under Kid’s boxer briefs. After a brief moment of comfort, Soul brought his hands up to the edge of Kid’s boxers and began to take them down. “These are coming right off.”

“S-Soul…” Kid mewled sadly, rubbing his erect penis back and forth upon Soul’s leg (which was still mostly covered with his boxer briefs). “Don’t..”

“The best way for you to really get the punishment you deserve is for you to be fully exposed, isn’t that right?” Soul said quietly, staring down upon Kid. The shinigami whimpered softly. 

“If I catch you rubbing again, I’ll move my legs apart and you won’t be able to rub anymore. You’re getting a punishment now. It’s not supposed to be rewarding.” Soul said quietly to Kid. “If you’re good during the rest of your spanking, I’ll stroke it for you after.”

Kid mewled and whimpered, lowering his head in shame. “Yes, Soul… I’m sorry..”

“Good. You should be.” Soul then said, and swung back his hand again. Kid gasped a little and twitched in his spot, anticipation swirling through his tummy again. 

An incredibly hard smack to his bottom made Kid cry out loudly in pain. Then, another. Soul’s hand repeatedly whooshed down and cracked upon Kid’s naked bottom, turning the pink skin a bright shade of pinkish red. Kid wriggled around upon Soul’s lap, bouncing his bottom up and down, grabbing onto Soul’s legs, gripping onto Soul’s jeans with trembling fingers. But the more Kid struggled and squirmed, the harder Soul spanked him. After about fifty more firm, harsh spanks, Soul’s hand slowed down and came to a gentle stop. Kid was bawling like a little baby, sobbing onto Soul’s lap, tears splashing down his cheeks.

Soul smiled a little and with a very gentle hand, he rubbed and stroked Kid’s burning behind. “Does it sting?” He asked quietly, his hand even dipping down a little and rubbing Kid’s soft thighs. Kid gasped and blubbered, and nodded sadly.

“Yeah, I know. You took it well.” Soul said calmly, and smiled down upon Kid with a bit of a smirk. “I’m proud of you.”

Kid’s sobbing began to slow down, but he was still crying softly. He mewled and nuzzled his face upon Soul’s leg; his bottom felt very warm and stingy, and there was a bit of a tingling feeling, in response to the cool air of the bedroom. “Oh…”

“C’mon. Sit up and I’ll give you a hug.” Soul cooed, smiling lovingly down upon Kid. 

The shinigami did so, slowly sitting up, Soul gently helping him up. Then the albino softly wrapped his arms around the shinigami’s tummy and waist, hugging him gently. Kid squeaked softly and cuddled closer to Soul. 

“You okay?” Soul cooed, petting Kid’s back, stroking him softly.

“Mm...Soul…” Kid mewled, nuzzling up to Soul, leaning into Soul’s touch. He felt a little sad, although he was still somewhat aroused.

“I know. I was a little hard on you.” Soul responded to this, speaking in a very soft, quiet voice, just comforting Kid, holding him close. “But you misbehaved. You deserved to be spanked for that.” There was a soft silence. “If you misbehave again in the future, I’m gonna have to spank you again. And I’m not gonna go easy on you.” 

Kid’s amber eyes welled up in tears, and he whimpered and nuzzled his face onto Soul’s tummy. A tear softly rolled down his cheek. Soul smiled a little, and with the pad of his finger, he gently wiped the tears away. 

“You’ll be punished with a spanking, or I’ll have to take my belt out and give you a whipping with that. During times when you misbehave, I’ll have to be serious with you, and not hold anything back- not showing any mercy. I won’t stop spanking you until you’ve learned your lesson.” Soul cooed, giving Kid’s back a soft pat. “Do you understand, Kid?”

Kid nodded sadly, tears dripping down his cheeks.

“Good boy.” Soul smiled at the trembling, whimpering shinigami, and gave the shinigami’s thin body a gentle squeeze. “You’re okay now. Do you want to tell me how you feel?”

There was a short pause. Kid’s tummy was fluttering with little butterflies. “Okay….” He whispered, and looked down in a shy manner. 

Soul smiled a little. “Alright. How do you feel?” He stared down into Kid’s amber eyes. 

…

“I think I…” Kid responded in a soft voice, nuzzling close to Soul, holding onto the albino’s middle with slightly limp, tired arms. “I feel a little sad…”

Soul’s smile faded for a moment, and was replaced with a somewhat concerned expression.

There was a small pause.

“Kid… Don’t feel sad.” Soul then said quietly, his hand began to gently rub and stroke the shinigami’s back again. “I’m not upset at you. I love you.” He hesitated for a moment, but then gave Kid a soft kiss upon the side of his head. “I love you...and I don’t want you to feel sad. It doesn’t feel good to be sad. I want the best for you, baby. Try to think happy thoughts, okay?”

Kid’s tummy fluttered and a small lump came to his throat, and tears softly plopped down his cheeks as he was close to Soul. “Y-Yes, Soul. I’ll try…” he whispered, his voice shaky with sobs.

“Good.” Soul smiled a little, holding Kid close. He wiped the tears from Kid’s cheeks. He felt a little worried for the shinigami he loved, but he knew he was going to take good care of Kid, and that Kid was going to be okay.

After a couple moments, Soul told Kid to stand up. Hesitantly, the shinigami rose to his feet, trembling and quivering. Soul went to his desk and picked up his phone.

He padded back to Kid and rubbed Kid’s thin shoulder with a gentle but firm hand. “Alright, Kid. Can you turn around for me?”

Kid squeaked softly, feeling incredibly shy. “Yes, Soul…”

“Good boy.” Soul said, smirking a little. With his head bowed in shame, Kid turned around so his naked bottom was facing Soul and whimpered, trembling, feeling strange.

“Bend over for me, baby.” Soul then said, scrolling through his phone and opening the camera.

Kid obeyed, lowering himself down and placing his hands down upon the bed, arching his back, his soft round bottom completely exposed to Soul’s liking. Soul took a couple photos of Kid’s naked, well-spanked bottom, even stepping to the side a bit to get it in a couple different angles. Then he paused for a moment, somewhat unsure if he should ask Kid this...it was a bit of an intimate question and he didn’t want to make Kid any more nervous. But he knew...he knew this was his job now. He had power over Kid, and he knew he had to use that to his advantage. Kid was his boy. Kid was...his… what would you call it? The first word that came to mind was submissive slave, but Soul didn’t really like to think of Kid as a slave, although it did sound kind of hot...he just didn’t want Kid to feel bad, that was all. But he did know that he had to punish Kid. To put the shinigami in his place, so he knew right where he belonged.   
So Soul decided he’d just go ahead and say it. 

“Spread your cheeks for me, Kid. Nice and wide. I want to see everything. Got it?” He said, a little firmly.

Kid seemed somewhat confused, and wiggled his bottom around a little bit as it was raised in the air. “Um..erm...I’m sorry, Soul...what do you mean?” he asked softly. 

“I said it already. You know what I mean. Reach your hands back and spread those cheeks.” Soul said in a firm voice. “So I can see your hole. I want to see all of your hole exposed, got it?”

Kid blushed shamefully as he stood there, bent over shamefully, with his bare bottom facing Soul, his tummy fluttering with butterflies once again. He felt his cheeks heating up to a warm pink as he brought his hands behind him. Very carefully, with his fingers, he brought his bottom cheeks apart slowly so his tiny pink hole was exposed. Soul lifted his phone up again and took a couple more photos.

After he had finished, he put his phone down on the bedside table. “There, that’s it.” Soul came back over to Kid, and Kid started to stand up, but Soul pushed him down again with one hand. “Stay there.”

Kid swallowed and did as he was told.

Soul rubbed Kid’s bottom with his hand softly as he spoke to Kid. “You’ve done a good job so far, Kid. I’m proud of you.” He said quietly. “It’s getting a little late, so I’m gonna leave this up to you. We could continue having sex now, or we could stop and take a break and come back to it later. Your choice.”

Kid paused for a moment. “Um…”

“I also don’t really know if you’re prepared for penetration yet, so we can start small.” Soul added. “Maybe it would be a good idea to practice putting things inside you first, like a butt plug, so you get some practice with it and your hole gets adjusted to the feeling of being full. We’ll start with things like that until you’re ready to move on and take my dick inside you. Sound good?”

Kid’s tummy did a flip flop in nervousness. Something was going to go inside him? Inside...his private hole? But...but… what could that possibly feel like? Would it hurt? “Yes, Soul, that sounds fine. I’m a little worried about putting something inside, but we can talk about it…”

“Yeah, it’s fine. We can have a conversation beforehand.” Soul smiled a little at him. “I know this is a little difficult for you to get adjusted to. You’re doing a good job.”

Soul stood back a little and there was a pause. Then he said calmly, “Okay, Kid. You can stand up now.” 

Kid slowly stood up, and turned to Soul. Kid was still feeling a little shy. But he was surprised as Soul reached over to him and hugged him, patting his head and ruffling his dark hair softly. "Yeah...that’s a good boy. You’re my good boy. Aren’t you?”

“Mm...Soul…”

“Yeah, that’s it. There’s a boy.” Soul gave Kid’s waist a soft squeeze. Kid mewled and nuzzled up to the albino, feeling oddly happy.

After some time, Kid began to feel a little sleepy. So, Soul let him come in the bed. He draped the blanket over him and Kid, and the shinigami felt happy, and squeaked and cuddled up to Soul. “Soul…! It’s warm…”

“I know.” Soul cooed, smiling lovingly at Kid as the shinigami nuzzled up to him...Kid was smiling and blushing, cuddling Soul, wiggling around in the bed as he got cozy.   
Eventually his body became still, and he sighed softly, and reached down to hold onto Soul’s hand. “I love you, Soul…”

Soul’s red eyes softened and his heart clenched. “I love you too, Kiddo.”

Kid mewled happily, slipping his fingers in between Soul’s, touching softly, as he began to doze off.


End file.
